The Element of Forgiveness
by AlexandraO
Summary: After Draco makes a reappearance at the manor with his Muggle-born girlfriend, Lucius is forced to face his past-prejudices. Luckily for him, the witch is hard to hate and is all about dealing out second chances. Lucius POV. Written for The Amortentia Project.


_This piece was written for 'The Amortentia Project', a project designed to show appreciation for singular characters in the Harry Potter Universe. The first zine was centered around Lucius Malfoy._

 _I chose to write Lucius Post-War during the Christmas holidays. Huge thanks to laexdream for collaborating with me and creating a piece of fanart to accompany this story._

* * *

"Lucius, darling, where are you?" he heard Narcissa call. He looked up from the Daily Prophet for a moment before answering.

"In the dining room, Cissy!" he called back, his voice booming off the walls. She appeared moments later looking as pristine as ever, not a hair out of place.

"Oh, Lucius. You aren't going to like what I am about to tell you, but will you please try to be open-minded?" she asked him, as she sat in the chair to his right.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "That isn't one of my strong suits, but I will do my best. What is it?"

"Draco wants to bring home his girlfriend for Christmas," she said, with a smile on her face. She was obviously happy about the revelation of their son having a girlfriend.

"You seem happy about the match. Who is she?" Lucius asked, turning his attention back his paper. If his wife was happy, then he didn't really mind. As long as it wasn't —

His train of thought was lost when he wife said, "Hermione Granger." He set the paper down once more, and looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Cissy, don't joke about those things," he said calmly, hoping she was pulling a prank. It was getting quite dull around the manor since they were under house arrest. He wouldn't put it past her to try to liven things up. Though, he thought she could have chosen a lighter subject.

"Lucius, be serious. I would never joke about something like that. Draco sent me an owl this morning informing me of his new relationship with Miss Granger and her hesitancy to return to the manor after her last experience here."

"Draco owled you? I am surprised. We have barely seen or heard from him in several months. I believe he is still angry with me, especially."

"Lucius, focus," Narcissa snapped. "Christmas is weeks away, and I want to see Draco. We need to refurbish the drawing room." He watched as his wife gracefully slid from her seat, ready to make preparations.

"Really Cissy? Is this all necessary, just for Miss Granger? I am sure it is just a fling and soon Draco will find a girlfriend who is appropriate for a Malfoy."

"I can't believe after everything we have been through; you still think blood matters!" Narcissa said, raising her voice. "Miss Granger is the most decorated witch of her generation. You should be putting your son's happiness at the forefront of your mind, especially after his childhood was less than satisfactory." Lucius frowned as his wife stormed out of the room. _Great. She was angry at him once again._

He assumed she would begin the drawing room transformation whether he approved or not, especially when she was in a fit of rage. He hated to admit it, but she was right. After everything they had been through, he was still holding on to the importance of blood. To be honest, he couldn't help it. It was how he was raised, and it was how he raised Draco. For the past twenty-five years of his life, he had been surrounded by like-minded individuals. Maybe if Miss Granger was as powerful as Narcissa mentioned, she could be a good match for their son. He would try to forget his blood prejudices for the sake of his relationship with his son, but it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Two weeks later on Christmas Eve, Narcissa was finishing up the final touches in the drawing room where Christmas would be happening. He had to give her credit — it looked nothing like it had before. Her interior decorating skills combined with some fancy wandwork had completely transformed the room into something Miss Granger and Draco would be comfortable in. Not to mention, it felt good to step into the room and not remember each and every horrible crime committed in there.

"It looks beautiful, Narcissa," he said, complimenting his wife as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you, darling. I do hope that our son and Miss Granger are comfortable. I don't want either of them to have any traumatic flashbacks from that horrid day." She didn't need to elaborate. He knew exactly what day she was talking about, and it wasn't one he was fond of either.

"Maybe we should re-decorate the entire manor?" he suggested. Narcissa looked at him in shock before throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and cherished the moment. It wasn't often that she showed affection, and he loved it more than ever these days.

She placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away. "You really would let me do that?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will let you do anything you want Cissy," he promised. "Just don't paint anything a horrid color."

She laughed. "And what color would that be?"

"Dolores Umbridge pink," he said, shivering in disgust. " I don't want to see that color ever again."

"I agree one-hundred percent. Not to worry, pink shan't make its way into our home. But I am pleased you are allowing me to re-decorate. We can buy all new furniture. Oh, and put in a sunroom. We can maybe even add some things to our bedchambers," she said, winking at him.

"You musn't tease me," Lucius said. "Draco and Miss Granger will be here soon. If we go to bed now, there is no possible way I am letting you leave anytime soon."

They heard the doorbell ring, and Narcissa clapped. "Looks like they are right on time. Remember to be nice, Lucius!" she said, placing one last kiss on his lips. "Let's go greet them." She pulled him toward the front foyer, and he reluctantly walked with her. He would rather hide in his study for fear he would say something wrong. To be honest, he was nervous. The last time this girl was here was when she was being tortured by his psychotic sister-in-law.

"Mother, Father," Draco said nodding to them. He turned toward his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Mister and Missus Malfoy. How lovely to see you again," she said. Lucius wanted to roll his eyes at the girl. She was obviously trying her best to be polite, but the last time they had seen each other was across the battlefield. He doubted it was nice to see them again.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you, officially." Narcissa then did something Lucius did not expect — she hugged the girl. Lucius just nodded at both Draco and Miss Granger, not wanting to make them feel uncomfortable with the touch of a handshake.

"Come in, come in," Narcissa told them, ushering them in the door. She took their coats off, and the hooks appeared on the wall to hang them.

Narcissa ushered everyone into the sitting room, latching onto his arm, leading the way. They took a seat on the small loveseat with Draco and Miss Granger on the sofa.

"Darling, why don't you fetch us some drinks," Narcissa said, patting his leg. "Miss Granger, what would you like to drink? Draco?"

"Please call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes me feel like I am back at school and have done something wrong," she said, giggling nervously. "But I will take whatever you have. I am not picky."

Draco scoffed. "Please, the professors loved you. Though, they do call everyone by their last names." Lucius had his back turned by this point, pouring them all whiskey on the rocks, but was still intently listening to the conversation.

"So mother, what have you been up to lately?" he heard Draco ask.

"Oh, my dragon, you won't believe it. I re-decorated the entire drawing room over the past two weeks and your father just gave me permission before you arrived to redo the entire manor. I already have plans whirling around in my head. It's going to be magnificent," she said, hurriedly. Lucius smiled. It made him happy that Narcissa was excited about the changes to come.

"I am happy to hear that, mother. Perhaps we can see the drawing room tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she asked, as Lucius turned back to the trio and levitated their drinks to them.

"We were hoping that maybe we could spend Christmas with you. If that is okay with you, that is."

"Oh that is wonderful! Of course, you can stay! Did you hear that Lucius?" Narcissa asked as he sat down next to her, his tumbler in his right hand and his arm falling over the back of the sofa.

"I did indeed," he said, taking a sip of his drink. It burned going down, but he was thankful for the liquid courage. He didn't know if he would be able to make it through the next few days or even hours without it.

Wanting to break the silence, he started asking questions. "So Hermione," he said, trying his best to respect her wishes of using her first name. "Tell us what you do these days."

She smiled and looked at Draco. He nodded, and she started talking about her work. "Well, after the war, I went back to Hogwarts to finish out my schooling. I wanted to complete my seventh year as a student instead of sitting for my N.E.W.T.S immediately. In May, after graduation, I went to work for the Ministry. Ever since then, I have been in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she explained. Interesting, Lucius thought. She is a cheerleader for those who don't have many rights.

"And what have you accomplished?"

"Lucius!" Narcissa said, calmly. "This is not an interrogation."

"It's quite alright, Missus Malfoy. I am happy to talk about my work," she said, turning back to Lucius to answer his question. "I mainly fight for the rights of Werewolves and house-elves, which is something I started at fourteen years old. I work a lot with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Wizengamot to get legislation passed."

"How interesting Hermione! Let us know if Lucius and I can be of any help to you. I'm sure Draco has been helping you?" Narcissa said, excitedly. Lucius was surprised at his wife's reaction. She had never been interested in politics before, choosing to gossip among her friends instead.

"Yes, he has. He has been schmoozing with other members of the Wizengamot to help pass the legislations. Not to mention, he convinced his friends Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson to take up their house seats as well. It has made a huge difference," Hermione replied, grabbing Draco's hand.

Lucius watched as Draco brought Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "She's brilliant," Draco said. "She could do all of this on her own."

She blushed at Draco's compliment and continued talking about her work. Lucius wasn't really listening. He was more interested in the interactions between his son and Hermione, rather than what she was saying at the moment. He could tell his son was deeply infatuated and maybe even in love with the girl sitting next to him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Draco stood, helping Hermione up as well.

"I think we will turn in for the night," Draco said. "Thanks for the nightcap Father, Mother."

"The house-elves have prepared your old room for you both, Draco darling," Narcissa said, pulling her son to her chest and giving him a peck on his cheek. Things were still a little weird between Lucius and Draco, not yet back to the point of showing affection in the form of a hug, so Draco held out his hand for a handshake.

"Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight Draco...Hermione," Lucius said, nodding his head in the direction of the girl. Narcissa grabbed his hand as they watched the couple ascend the stairs and disappear out of sight.

"Well that went well, don't you think, Lucius?" Narcissa asked him.

He nodded. "Better than expected, I'd say. How about we head to bed as well my darling?"

Narcissa grinned. "To sleep or…" she asked, trailing off.

"You minx!" Lucius purred, pulling her close. He devoured her mouth and only pulled back to grab her hand and lead her up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early, Lucius did not mind being woken up early from the sun shining in. He had had a delightful evening with Narcissa and nothing could ruin his mood. Seeing Narcissa's side of the bed already empty, presumably getting everything ready for Christmas morning breakfast, he made the decision to get up. Sliding out from underneath the covers, he pulled on the pair of boxer briefs he had discarded the night before and made his way to the master bath to get ready for the day.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs, he heard giggles behind him alerting him to the presence of his son and his girlfriend. He stopped and turned his body to the side and gestured to the stairs allowing them to descend down them first.

"Father, Merry Christmas," Draco told him, as they passed.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, after Draco.

"Merry Christmas to both of you as well," Lucius replied to the couple. He followed them down the stairs and into the family kitchen. Narcissa had expressed that she wanted Christmas to be a more intimate affair and therefore no longer wanted to eat in the formal dining room during holidays.

When they walked into the family kitchen, Narcissa was bent down speaking quietly to the head elf. When she noticed they were there, she ushered the elf away and straightened up.

"Merry Christmas, Draco darling," she said, wrapping her arms around their son.

"Merry Christmas, mother." Lucius wanted to laugh as Draco attempted to shrug out of his mother's embrace. Finally, he succeeded, and Narcissa moved on to Hermione.

"And Merry Christmas to you as well, dear," she said, hugging the girl as well. Hermione hugged her back, Lucius noticed, rather tightly. He wondered what that was about. The thought drifted from his mind as he wife walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Lucius. I love you," she whispered. Thankfully, Draco and Hermione had taken their seats at the dining table and were too engrossed in each other to notice their display of affection.

"I love you too, Cissy," he whispered back, placing a kiss on her forehead. She pulled away from him and gave him a soft smile, the one she usually reserved for just him. She reached for his hand and pulled him to the table where they joined their son and his girlfriend.

Breakfast went off without a hitch...almost. Lucius made the mistake of asking when Hermione was going to spend Christmas with her family. She had broken down into tears and ran from the room, Draco shooting him a scathing look before following her. Later, Draco returned without Hermione and informed him of her parent's fate. Lucius had felt guilty for making her cry, but now he felt even worse. He would apologize to the girl later, once she returned to the breakfast table.

Moments later she walked in and sat down. If Lucius hadn't known she was crying, he would now — her face was blotchy and her eyes watery; still sniffling occasionally.

"Miss Granger," he said, moving back to formalities. "I apologize. I had not realized…"

She cut him off. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy. But there is no need to apologize. You didn't know."

"Regardless, I am sorry," Lucius said, the apology coming out smoother than expected. He had never been one to apologize for his actions. He had been taught by his father, who had been taught by his father that Malfoys do not apologize for anything. It had been what he had taught Draco as a boy too.

"Thank you," she said, quietly. Lucius looked at Draco who had a hard expression on his face, obviously upset from the fiasco. Once Hermione looked at him, it softened and he looked at her with nothing but adoration. Everything he had ever believed had changed in the last seven months and even more since his son arrived with his Muggle-born girlfriend on his arm yesterday evening.

The four ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, only speaking when asking to pass a dish across the table. Once everyone was finished, Narcissa ushered everyone into drawing room.

"It's beautiful, Missus Malfoy," Hermione said, her mouth slightly open looking at the refurbishment of the drawing room. She watched as the girl hugged Narcissa, tears once again falling from her eyes. Lucius knew that it must have been hard for the girl to come back here after her torturous experience last spring. Narcissa had done her best to make the room as comfortable and inviting as possible for the girl. He wanted to applaud his wife — she had done such a spectacular job that he hardly even recognized the room.

Narcissa led the way, leading the group to the wingback chairs in the corner near the fireplace and Christmas tree. As they took their seats, a house elf immediately appeared, laden down with a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate. He smiled, seeing the marshmallows on the side, knowing that Draco had loved them as a child.

Once they all had settled back into their seats with their steaming mugs of hot chocolate, Draco and Hermione's topped with marshmallows, Lucius made small talk. He asked about both Draco and Hermione's hobbies and what they did on the weekends. After the war, Lucius had realized he didn't know his son anymore, and hadn't actually taken the time to get to know him since he had been sent to Hogwarts. His actions during the war had pushed him away — but he wasn't about to let that happen again. They laughed and enjoyed spending the time together — Hermione even broke out her camera to document the moment. Once they had calmed down, Draco said, "I think it's time to open presents."

Narcissa clasped her hands together. "You first, Draco," she said, handing him a small gift wrapped in red. "And you, Hermione," handing Hermione a gift wrapped in green. He noticed the couple smiled at each other which didn't go unnoticed by Lucius. He supposed they were smiling at the irony of the colors — Gryffindor red went to Draco, while Slytherin green went to Hermione. _Narcissa and her tricks_ he thought shaking his head.

She was on the edge of her seat, excited to see their reactions to their gifts. Lucius reached over to her, enveloping her hand in his own. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to their son and Hermione.

"Oh, thank you so much," Hermione squealed. They had given her a rare potions book from the 1500s. It had been under a stasis charm for the last several hundred years allowing it to be in somewhat good condition. Draco sat quietly, turning the vial in his hands while he held the piece of paper included in the gift up to his face. Lucius could tell he was emotional, hiding behind the parchment. Hermione grasped his hand in support.

He looked at Narcissa, and she had tears in her eyes as well. He grasped her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand, hopefully bringing her some comfort. They had given him a vial of memories — their memories of his childhood, the happy ones of course. He assumed the note is what had Draco all bothered — they had poured their soul into telling him their feelings and that he was their greatest joy in life.

Finally, he lowered the parchment and Lucius watched as he got up and walked over to them. He bent over at the waist and wrapped his arms around the both of them, his head resting on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I love you both," Draco choked out.

"We love you too, my dragon," Narcissa responded. Lucius just nodded in agreement not trusting his voice to speak, wrapping his arm tighter around his son's middle. Draco finally pulled away after several moments and instead of returning to Hermione's side, he walked and stood behind his father, leaning on the back of his chair.

He stayed there, watching Narcissa open her present from Draco and then from Hermione. It was then Lucius' turn to open his presents. He was surprised to see that there were three waiting for him under the tree, meaning Hermione had taken the time to get him a gift as well.

First, he opened the one from Cissy. It was just a piece of parchment saying he could have his gift later as it was inappropriate in present company. He laughed as Draco groaned, having read the parchment over his shoulder.

Next, he opened Draco's gift. It was two season tickets to the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra for him and Narcissa to enjoy. He had always enjoyed going to symphonies, and this way, he could educate himself with Muggle culture. He thanked Draco for the gift and Draco just smiled and gestured to the final gift on his lap. It was the gift from Hermione, and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He hadn't expected anything from her, but yet, here they were.

He slowly unwrapped the gift, and was encountered with a beautiful green scarf, obviously handwoven without magic. He looked over at Hermione, and she was much like Narcissa was earlier — on the edge of her seat, face brimming with excitement, but almost worry, waiting for his reaction.

"This is…," he paused. "Magnificent." He didn't think beautiful covered it. He was not only in awe at the scarf, but that she had spent so much time on this and given him such a personal gift. He held it up and felt the material — it was so soft and inviting.

She was gushing at the brim, a blush gracing her features at his compliment. "Well, I know you have a lot of stuff and can afford anything you could want, so I thought this would be nice. It's okay if you're just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings; I will be okay. I know green doesn't match a lot of things, as you seem to wear a lot of black and…"

Lucius was about to stop her, but Draco beat him to the punch. "Darling, you're rambling," Draco told the witch. She blushed at that as well and mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Hermione," Lucius assured her. "But I meant what I said. This scarf is magnificent. If it weren't already toasty in here, I would fling it around my neck right this moment!"

Then he surprised everyone — even himself and got up and walked over to the girl sitting in the armchair in front of the Christmas tree.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, as he knelt in front of her. He was surprised then, when she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, and he heard her whisper, "I forgive you." He smiled then and realized his past transgressions might hinder his future, but he was going to try his damnedest to correct his wrongs from the past, and accepting Hermione with open arms was just where his journey was beginning.

* * *

 _If you are interested in checking out the zine before it's released to the public, join the Facebook group: Amortentia Project._


End file.
